


Cuz Your Here

by Choseong



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, I had this lying around, M/M, the struggles, why doesn't it fit with my stories Dx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because your here that's why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuz Your Here

**Author's Note:**

> Status: grammer checks 3.23.18

"You should stop drinking..." Mark told Youngjae worriedly.

"Why don't he understand me?!" Youngjae slammed the glass unsteadily on the table the sudden outburst made Mark flinch.

Youngjae was in tears he and Jinyoung has gotten into another fight. How can Youngjae not think it wasn't his fault. Why don't they understand each other? Why was it so hard? He was scared and he didn't want it to be over.

Youngjae called Mark in tears at first he didn't understand a word he was saying. Until he figured Youngjae was at the bar. And sure enough after ditching his date with Jackson he found Youngjae with 4 bottles next to him 5th ongoing. And he wasn’t a heavy drinker. Causing more worries to his problems.

"He didn't have to do that you know? You know what's the worst part? He looked so fucking hot." Youngjae hiccuped with tears and leaned on Mark.

Mark sighed he was gonna kill that asshole later. Mark took Youngjae by the arm and draped it over his shoulder to help him walk the car.

 

* * *

 

"W..what do you mean?" Youngjae whimpered.

He stared at Jinyoung shivering and Jinyoung sighed and drank his tea.

"I'm sorry Youngjae... I just don't think we should continue anymore... This.. Us." Jinyoung ran is hand over his forehead looking tired.

"But-" Youngjae started to say, "Sorry." Jinyoung got up and placed his cup down and without looking back he walked out.

* * *

"What happened?" Jaebum asked in alarm as he saw Youngjae passed out in Mark's arms looking terrible.

He went over to take Youngjae's weight from him. Mark gladly accepted as he stretched his tired arms. Youngjae cuddled into Jaebum’s arms while he slept.

"Well.. You know that Jinyoung and Youngjae got into a fight right?" Mark started Jaebum nodded as he softly laid Youngaje down on the couch.

"It's over." Mark told him.

"I... thought they really loved each other why?" Jaebum asked, Mark gave him a suffering look.

"You can ask him later." He snapped leaving Jaebum questioning further.

He stared at Youngjae and brushed the loose strands from his face after Mark left. He couldn't help but to stare. Youngjae looked beyond cute even if he was suffering. Jaebum wanted to take all his troubles and place it on to himself. Why did Jinyoung break up with him? He softly stroked Youngjae's face and felt the warmness of his skin spread to him.

Youngjae's phone buzzed and Jaebum curiously took a peek he instantly regretted it.

**_Jinyoung: Sorry. I just have too. I can't take it anymore. Don't blame yourself. I guess we weren't ment for each other... Bye_ **

"What the fuck?" Jaebum snapped glaring at Youngjae's phone.

Jaebum's moments jostled Youngjae and he groaned as he woke up and blinked at Jaebum.

"J..Jaebum?" Youngjae frowned and looked around his new surrounding last he remembered he was at the bar without this huge hangover.

Jaebum secretly slipped Youngjae's phone in his pocket and lifted Youngaje softly in his arms. "Hey..." He said softly.  
Youngjae smiled sadly noticing his actions, "Did Mark..?" Youngjae trailed Jaebum sadly nodded gave him a weak smiled.

Youngjae trembled, "Even when we always fought he still always forgave me."

Jaebum swallowed hard, while he rubbed Youngjae's face and watched him shiver, "Why..?" Jaebum whispered comfortable.

"Because.. He love me." Youngjae whispered he looked up at Jaebum with tears in his eyes and kissed him.

Jaebum flinched he could taste Youngjae's tears. Something he never wanted to taste. He couldn't help but to kiss him back. His soft lips. Jaebum pulled Youngjae closer to feel him more. They only pulled apart to catch each other's breath until Jaebum realized what he did. He instantly felt terrible.

"I'm.. Sorry." Jaebum started pushing him slightly away.

Youngjae leaned into dispite what he did, "Don't be." He leans on Jaebum's shoulder.


End file.
